Moonlight
by Invisia
Summary: Gingerpaw of SkyClan has a secret, one that she can tell nobody about. By day, she's nice, shy Gingerpaw; by night, she changes, becoming the reckless, rude Moonpaw. Gingerpaw and Moonpaw are complete opposites, and wish to rid herself of the curse. Why does this happen to Gingerpaw? Is there a reason for this at all?


**A/N: **I honestly have nothing to say for myself. I came up with a warriors character and felt like writing her story.

**Disclaimer: **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

* * *

**Allegiances**

* * *

**SkyClan**

LEADER: Greystar- dark grey tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Sageleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

MEDICINE CAT: Gardentail- dark ginger tom with a white-ringed tail and green eyes

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

WARRIORS:

Blueleaf- dark blue she-cat

Treeclaw- brown tabby tom

Sootfur- dark grey tom

_Apprentice, Splashpaw_

Rateye- dark brown tom

Jadetail- black-and-white she-cat

Cloudecho- silver-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_

Snowtrail- white tom

Sageleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Fernpath- ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Sunfur- ginger tom with green eyes

Frogleap- dark grey tom

Windleap- light grey she-cat

Applebelly- dark red she-cat

Deepwater- dark blue tom

_Apprentice, Stonepaw_

Blacksun- black tom

Maplestream- tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostclaw- white tom

APPRENTICES:

Mousepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw- light grey she-cat with violet eyes

Stonepaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Splashpaw- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

Redswan- red she-cat (mother to Frogleap's kits: Petalkit, a pale red she-cat; Pondkit, a grey tom; Volekit, a dark red tom)

Rosebreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS:

Nightbreeze- black she-cat

Goldeneye- golden tabby she-cat

Batfoot- black tom

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a relief to wake up and find that the sun had already risen. Gingerpaw yawned, stretching and accidently kicking Heatherpaw's chin. The grey she-cat raised her head and sent Gingerpaw and dirty glare. "Watch where you put your feet!" she snapped, in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Gingerpaw sighed. "Go back to sleep." Heatherpaw gave an annoyed '_hmph'._

"Yeah, some of us were on patrol instead of snoring away last night," she spat. With another sigh- Heatherpaw just rubbed her fur the wrong way- Gingerpaw stood and left the den. She padded down the path and into the main section of camp. Greystar sat atop the Rockpile, looking majestical and thoughtful. The camp's three kits- Petalkit, Pondkit and Volekit- were playing with a piece of prey.

"Oi!"Batfoot growled at them, "Some of us need to eat that prey!" Nearby, Fernpath laughed.

"Relax, Batfoot," she purred, "It's green leaf! Prey's a-plenty, and will be for a long while." Batfoot grunted in annoyance.

"Good prey shouldn't be wasted," Batfoot grumbled, "We knew that back in my day. Why, if I had done that as a kit I would've gotten a cuff around the ear! Did you know the Battle of the Bog was started because of some naughty kits?"

"Was it really?" Petalkit asked, her eyes wide. "Tell me! Were you there?" Batfoot's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Aye, young kit, I was. It started back when I was an apprentice..."

Gingerpaw turned away from their conversation and spotted her best friend, Splashpaw, talking to Stonepaw. She was about to bound over there when she stopped.

Stonepaw was broad-shouldered and carefree and handsome and he made Gingerpaw's heart beat as if it was going to explode. She couldn't talk to him, though. Despite the fact that she couldn't talk to anyone, he was the most popular apprentice in camp, a rebel. Gingerpaw was the good-girl, the shy she-cat, the one who did as she was told. She was never ever going to snag a tom like Stonepaw. No, he would end up being mates with Heatherpaw and she would be alone, forever and ever.

Shaking herself, Gingerpaw padded over. "Hi, Splashpaw, Stonepaw," she greeted shyly. Splashpaw grinned at her, and Stonepaw gave her a nonchalant glance.

"Oh, hi Gingerpaw," he greeted. "Okay, I'll see you later, sis," he added to Splashpaw, before racing away to talk to his mentor, Deepwater. Gingerpaw couldn't help herself from letting out an admiring sigh, which made Splashpaw burst into laughter.

"Oh, you are _so _in love with him!" she teased. "What do you see in him anyway? He's my brother- nothing interesting." Gingerpaw shrugged.

"I don't know. He's just- oh, you know what, I'll shut up." Splashpaw was giggling again. "Anything I say you'll use against me anyway."

"Oh, you know I will," Splashpaw agreed. "What did Sageleaf say you were doing today?"

"She didn't," Gingerpaw replied. "She has to go oversee some new training exercise, so I'm stuck in camp all day." It wasn't so bad. She could play with the kits and listen to the elder's stories, and at least she wasn't on den-cleaning duty.

"Why don't you come hunting with us?" Sootfur asked. "Another 'paw can't hurt, can it?" he added to Deepwater. Deepwater appeared behind him and shook his head.

"I don't think so. What do you say, Gingerpaw?" Gingerpaw nodded self-consciously, not liking all the attention. "Well then, let's go. Hey, where's Stonepaw? Stonepaw!" Stonepaw, who had been chatting to Mousepaw, raised his head and smiled.

"Coming!" he called and trotted over. "Oh, I didn't know Gingerpaw was coming with us." He didn't sound unhappy about it, but then again, he didn't sound happy about it either.

"Last-minute arrangement," Sootfur told him. "Come on, we'd best get going if we want to get back before sunset. We're hunting in the forest, after all." They followed the gorge until they arrived at the forest's edge.

"Let's split up," Deepwater said. "Apprentices, you go that way-" he pointed with his tail- "And we'll go this way," he jerked his head in the opposite direction. "Meet back here just before sunset. We ought to be back at camp by moonrise." With that sorted out, they split up and went their seperate ways.

"Okay, do you girls wanna go off on your own and I'll do some solo hunting?" Stonepaw asked. Splashpaw agreed, but Gingerpaw shook her head. "Why not?" Stonepaw asked. Feeling hot, Gingerpaw scrabbled for an excuse.

"What if there are f-foces or badgers? Y-You couldn't face one alone." Stonepaw smirked, raising one eyebrow. His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I'll be fine, Gingerpaw. Besides, you probably don't want to go where I'm going."

"Beyond the border?" Splashpaw asked. "You'll get in trouble."

"I wont get caught," Stonepaw replied. "Now, bye guys. Have fun." He waved his tail and left. As soon as he'd gone, Splashpaw sent Gingerpaw a knowing look.

"You so wanted to hunt with him," she said. "He'll never fall for you, Gingy, you know that. He'll most likely end up with Heatherpaw- shame. I would much rather have you as a sister than her. She's rude." _So am I, _Gingerpaw thought. _You don't want me as a sister, Splashpaw, you don't know the half of it._

* * *

"Where is he?" Deepwater demanded. The sun was slowly sinking down behind the horizon. "He should be back by now." Splashpaw and Gingerpaw exchanged a worried look. _He's gotten into some trouble beyond the border, _she thought.

"Are you two sure you don't know where he is?" Sootfur asked. Splashpaw and Gingerpaw shook their heads.

"He must've lost track of time," Splashpaw covered hastily. "You know what he's like." Gingerpaw kept her eyes fixed on the eastern horizon. The moon was just poking up, and her heart was hammering in her chest. _StarClan, please, have him turn up now. _Nothing happened, though, and soon the sun had gone and the moon had cleared the horizon.

"I'll go find him," Moonpaw offered boldly, flashing the others a winning smile. "Be back soon, alright?" With that, she trotted off into the darkened woods. It was eerily quiet as she passed the border and exited the forest. Just before her was a sheer cliff, much more treacherous than SkyClan's own. At the bottom was a dark mount, and the scent of blood had already reached her nose.

"Idiot," she said with a scowl, leaping down from ledge to ledge. She arrived at Stonepaw's side quickly, skidding on the loose stones. "Oi, Stonepaw," she snapped. Stonepaw raised his head, a frown on his face.

"Gingerpaw?" he asked in surprise. "Is that you? You seem... different."

"No, I'm Moonpaw," Moonpaw replied. "C'mon, you big lump, get up. The others are worried about you. What happened, anyway?" Stonepaw pulled himself up, and Gingerpaw supported him with her shoulder. He groaned.

"I slipped on the edge of the cliff. How do you presume we get up there, anyhow? I'm not jumping, Moonpaw." He frowned at her. "Is it just me, or is your fur blue?"

"It's blue," Moonpaw agreed, flicking her fringe out of her eye. "Only a little bit, though." He nodded.

"So how do we get up?"

"Ah..." Moonpaw's step faltered. "I don't know. We just... wait for the Clan to come rescue us, I guess? C'mon, I'll get you to shelter." Slowly they staggered forwards until they reached a small cave at the foot of the slope. The narrow gully shielded them from predators here.

The cave was small, so the two of them had to curl up together. "So, are you SkyClan, Moonpaw?" Stonepaw asked. Moonpaw scowled, shook her head.

"Nope. I only come out at night." His eyes were drooping. "Hey, maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I hope so," Stonepaw yawned. "You're alright, Moonpaw." Then he was asleep.

Moonpaw waited a while before standing and leaving the cave. The warm night air sailed past her as she raced back to camp, curled up in her nest and sighed. _Great, I have a date with an idiot, _she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gingerpaw opened her eyes, a yawn splitting her jaws. Then she sat up straight, her eyes wide. _Moonpaw, you actually did something good for once! _she thought, glee surging through her veins. _I have a date with Stonepaw!_

* * *

**A/N: **Was that too confusing? Anyway, what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review!


End file.
